


Covfefe

by NoneOfThisWorld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gentle Sex, Gentle Top, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reluctant Love, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, and extention of an already work in progress fanfiction, android sex, balls and weiners, big stick small hole, oc characters doing oc characters, this is strictly fan service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Donivan doesn't know how to feels, so Mark gives him a hand.





	Covfefe

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapter 10 and 11 of "Hello My Name is Human"
> 
> This is part of a fanfiction of mine for DBH, but is a branch off for these two OCs that hook up in the story and I feel their smut needs to be read. It's highly suggested to read my story "Hello My Name is Human" at least, to understand how the relationship between the two is building, but not necessary. If you just wanna read about a human who hates androids getting plowed by one, more power to ya.
> 
> I have this separate for the sheer fact that this part is obviously dirty android smut, while the rest of the story, though mature, is not dirt android smut. I just wanted to keep these parts separate for other peoples comfort and mine. Like another part that I'd done with dirty android smut in it, involving a certain loveable android and detective, it just gives people the option to either, skip this part all together or have the option so see what went on behind closed doors.

* * *

Mark lead Donivan into his apartment and quietly shut the door behind him, without so much as a word. Donivan stood nervously in the entryway, hands shoved into his pockets as he glanced around, taking in the general layout. It was nothing like how he’d picture an android’s apartment. It had framed pieces of art on the wall, comfortable seating, nice atmosphere and an all around homey feel. Granted the kitchen was most likely pointless, it was still rather nice and a decent size. He imagined if it had been used, it’ would work nicely for people who like to entertain.

 

“Go ahead and sit down,” Mark prompted, gesturing to the couch.

 

Donivan flinched at the sudden sound. He hadn’t even seen the android move. He moved to the couch, sitting down apprehensively, quietly wondering to himself why he’d agreed to this. Mark was only trying to help, but Donivan was struggling with two separate feelings, pulling at either end of his mind. On one hand, Mark is a very attractive specimen. He’s a man’s man, strong and chiseled like fine marble. If Donivan is really lucky, rather proportionate as well, or so he hoped. On the other hand, he’s an android and Donivan despised androids. Even with the android revolution and androids being allowed their freedom, right to vote and be recognized as a living species, it did little to lesson the fear that they would one day take away all the humans jobs. They were stronger than humans, smarter than humans and all around better than humans. Donivan didn’t want to lose his job to a machine, but fucking one couldn’t hurt, right?

 

Mark sat down on the couch beside him, but kept some space between him, so not to make the detective uncomfortable. “I was kind of hoping I’d see you again,” he admitted sheepishly. “Despite your animosity towards androids, you seem like you’re hiding behind a guise.”

 

“No, I fucking hate androids,” Donivan objected, but his eyes didn’t meet Mark’s.

 

“Okay, so not the best way to break the ice,” Mark said with a sigh. “You know, you didn’t have to agree to come over. You could have said no.”

 

Yeah, why hadn’t he said no? He ran his hands up and down his pant legs and gave a noncommittal shrug.

 

Mark found the sheepish gesture adorable, “Would it help if we started off real simple and slow?” Donivan looked towards him, but didn’t answer. Mark took that as an open invite and gently rested his hand on Donivan’s knee. Donivan’s eyes fell on Mark’s hand, noting how much bigger it looked compared to his own. Sure Donivan was a well built man himself, Mark was even larger. He briefly wondered, what else on him was larger, cheeks burning as the thought crossed his mind.

 

He felt Mark’s hand squeeze, then slowly moved to rub his leg. Feeling his own arms would be in the way, he slowly retracted his arms and lay them at his side. His eyes on Mark’s hand, watching as it moved up and down his leg. He cursed under his breath, already feeling himself getting hard.

 

Mark’s hand gradually moved up his thigh, until it reached his groin. He looked to Donivan, finding him reluctantly staring back at him, a light pink crossing his face before he quickly looked away. Carefully, Mark caressed Donivan’s growing need and slowly began to massage him through his jeans.

 

Donivan sucked in a sharp breath at the touch. His hands twitched, part of him wanting to shove Mark away, the other part of him wished he’d just fuck him already. Jesus, his thoughts were so conflicting, it was giving his mind whiplash.

 

Not too long into watching Mark touch him, he found it harder and harder to resist rutting into his hand, needing more friction. When his eyes met Mark’s, his heart stopped. Fuck the man was an absolute god. His eyes flicked to Mark’s lips, then back to his eyes. Like a silent request he didn’t realize he was asking until Mark’s mouth was on his own. The motion was so automatic, he didn’t even think about what they were doing until he felt Mark’s hands working his belt.

 

The kiss broke and he made no move to stop him. He watched him with slight discomfort, but mostly curiosity as the android unzipped and unbuttoned his pants before reaching into his jeans. His hands were surprisingly warm when they touched his throbbing need, forcing a surprised gasp from Donivan’s lips.

 

Mark gripped Donivan firmly cause him to buck into Mark’s hand. “Antsy, are we?” he gave an experimental tug, earning a soft moan. “So much precum, already,” he teased, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

 

“Fuck off,” Donivan said, but there was no venom in his words.

 

Mark smirked and pulled Donivan free of the confined space of his pants. He gave a soft hum as he admired it, “Looks delicious,” he said. “Think I’ll have a taste.” Leaning over, he guided the shaft into his mouth, wet tongue sliding over the tip, running slowly down the underside as Mark took it all the way to the back of his throat.

 

Donivan struggled not to thrust, despite knowing he didn't have a gag reflex, he found himself wanting to be considerate for the android. The whole thing felt like a cheesy gay porno. Beefy android sucks off reluctant man without hesitation. Fuck, where was his mind? Clearly with his dick.

 

Mark repeatedly took him to the back of his throat, like a champ, his hand twisting up and down the shaft with much practice or so it seemed. Donivan wondered briefly if he'd done it before or downloaded a program, not that he cared. He decided instead, to live in the moment. He rested his hand on the back of Mark's head, curling his fingers into his hair, noting how real it felt.

 

He closed his eyes, head lolling back as tingles erupted throughout his body. “Fuck,” he hissed. He felt Mark’s free hand reach under and cup his balls, massaging him, before moving further. He had little time to react before he felt a finger nudge against his entrance. It felt interesting, but not bad. Mark’s mouth left him, but only for a moment, the sound of sucking and moist lip smacking caught his attention. He opened his eyes in time to see Mark pulling his wet fingers from his lips, before snaking his hand back down the front of Donivan’s pants. The finger returned, pressing against his entrance before slowly being pressed in. 

 

“Is this okay?” Mark asked, his hot breath brushing against Donivan’s throbbing need. Had he imagined it? Donivan’s face was bright red as he gave a quick nod. Mark smiled softly as he returned his mouth to Donivan’s shaft, his finger pressing in slowly until it was fully encased. Donivan gasped at the sensation, hips jerking slightly as he craved more contact and friction. 

 

Answering his silent request, Mark slowly started moving his finger within Donivan, pumping it in and out. He wriggled his finger around, twisting and making ‘come here,’ gestures, earning soft moans. He could tell Donivan was getting close, judging by the way his labored breathing pick up and his need to thrust increased. Mark entered a second finger and began pumping him quicker, his other hand stroking him quicker, head bobbing faster. He felt Donivan’s hand tighten in his hair.

 

“Shit, I'm gonna fucking cum,” he groaned. No longer able to hold back, his hips bucked up into Mark's throat, unleashing his hot load. Mark swallowed every last drop, licking Donivan clean before pulling away. Donivan looked to Mark, his head fuzzy and warm in the afterglow as he watched Mark through half lidded eyes.

 

Mark offered a soft smile before getting back to his feet. When he did, Donivan became very aware of the very large arousal in Mark’s pants. Realization dawned on him at the sight.

 

“I...should we...do you wanna…?” Donivan babbled.

 

Mark looked down at his own tent, growing in his pants and chuckled, “We don't have to if you're not comfortable with it.”

 

Donivan looked to Mark with want in his eyes. Part of him was still trying to process what had just happened a moment ago, unsure if he should let himself enjoy it, or if he should still despise him for what he is. Had he really ever despised the guy to begin with?  Adjusting his pants he got to his feet, Mark remaining in front of him, watching carefully. They were so close that Donivan could see every detail of Mark’s eyes. They looked more gold in the lighting of the apartment, almost giving him a supernatural feel.

 

Mark took Donivan’s hand and gestured with his head, towards a door that Donivan could only assume was a bedroom. Suddenly finding himself too shy to speak, Donivan merely offered a nod as his answer. Mark smiled and guided him to the bedroom and ushered him inside. Once inside the room, Mark pinned Donivan to the adjacent wall, capturing his lips once more. A surprised moan escaped Donivan’s throat as he kissed Mark back, encouraging the large android to do more.

 

Mark’s hands roamed Donivan’s body, one hand sliding up his shirt, firmly pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand, moved down his back before kneading his toned rear. Each touch and squeeze earned a pleasant moan, adding more fire to Mark’s loins. “Those sounds you’re making are like music to my ears,” Mark hummed into Donivan’s ear.

 

A shock ran up his spine and although the android didn’t breath, there was something about how he spoke so close to his ear, that just made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Shut up,” he whispered.

 

Mark chuckled, “You seem pretty into this for a guy who doesn’t like androids,” he teased.

 

Donivan glared at him, but there was a softness to his eyes, “You’re going to break the illusion and I’m gonna lose interest,” he warned.

 

Mark rose a bemused brow, “Oh?” he asked, a hand reaching down his open jeans, then groped the already hardened shaft. “Then, what about this?” Donivan only answered with a shiver and a moan, which Mark swallowed as he captured Donivan’s lips once more.

 

It wasn’t long before the pair were naked clothes scattered across the room. Donivan lay on his back on the bed, eyes wide in terror as he stared into the eye of Mark’s throbbing member. “That thing is fucking massive,” he breathed. “I don’t think it’ll fit.”

 

“We’ll figure something out,” Mark assured him, stroking his need as it ached to be touched.

 

Donivan swallowed, watching him pump his own shaft. He licked his lips to moisten them since they’d gone dry. He wasn’t sure the thing wouldn’t split him in half, but shit, he sure wanted to try. He ached for it. Craved it. Needed it. Despite him being an android, Donivan didn’t give a fuck. He just wanted to be fucked.

 

He’d slept with men in the past, on the down low, but he typically was the one to top, only bottoming a handful of times. No guy was nearly this big. He was about to ask how they should start even trying to get his body ready for something so huge, when Mark dipped between his thighs and began running his tongue over the underside of Donivan’s shaft. “Fuck,” he groaned, the sudden action taking him by surprise.

 

He felt Mark move to his balls and without warning, slid him closer to the edge of the bed. “What are you-?” he started, until he felt Mark’s tongue lapping at his entrance. “Shit,” he hissed as another shiver went up his spine.

 

Mark worked him up, inserting one finger after another, stretching him until he was confident enough to attempt entering him. He was thorough, but gentle the whole time and Donivan wondered if he was always like this, or just for him? He’d been so polite to him the whole time and Donivan had been a prick. “Are you ready?” Donivan offered a quick nod, but closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

 

Once he felt the tip at the ring of muscle, he was already biting his lip, toes curling. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be cumming before Mark was even inside him, but fuck if he needed this. As Mark started to press inside and stretch him, even with the self lubricating attachment, the pain was almost unbearable. Seeming to notice this, Mark pause, only having his tip buried inside of Donivan, “Are you okay?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

 

Donivan nodded frantically, but didn’t open his eyes, “It’s just really fucking huge,” he hissed. Noticing Mark had yet to move, he finally opened his eyes, locking eyes with Mark, “you can keep going,” he offered softly.

 

Mark considered the detective for a moment, before slowly pushing more of himself within the detective. He watched as pain crossed his face once more, but Donivan kept assuring him it was alright. He moved slowly, almost at a snail's pace, still concerned for Donivan’s comfort, knowing humans were rather fragile and pain could be quite unbearable. It took several minutes before he was fully sheathed within the man.

 

Donivan felt so incredibly full, unsure how to feel about the feeling. He could feel Mark’s need throbbing within him, making him instantly want to rock his hips against him, but he also was afraid of moving, not sure how his body would react. He needed to relax and Mark seemed to catch on as he leaned forward to kiss him once again. Donivan moaned at, dare he even think it, complete this whole thing made him feel. His mind was entering dangerous territory that scared him more than the idea of being ripped in half by and android dick.

 

Mark broke the kiss, deciding to test the waters. He stood up straight once more and hooked his hands under the backs of Donivan’s legs, holding them outward slightly, before carefully pulling back, all most fully out before pumping back into him. Donivan moaned loudly, back arching, “Fuck!”

 

“Does it still hurt,” he asked.

 

“Just keep going,” Donivan demanded.

 

It wasn’t an answer, but Mark could see the pain clearly on Donivan’s face. He frowned, but reluctantly continued. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Donivan’s squeals of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure. Once he was certain that Donivan wasn’t in pain, or nearly as much,  he picked up his pace. He learned quickly that the man enjoyed it hard and fast and he happily obliged gaining so many wanton moans in the process.

 

Donivan wreathed below him as he pounded away. Donivan wrapped his legs aground Mark’s waist, hips thrusting to meet every one of Mark’s thrusts paired with a curse or moan each time. He was getting close, Mark was certain and God, how he wanted to spill everything into such a tight, warm hoe, but he also wanted stay like this forever.

 

“Shit,” Donivan cursed, his head tilted back. “I’m so fucking close, Mark!”

 

Mark’s hips became more erratic at the sound of Donivan using his name, “Me too,” he huffed, before capturing Donivan’s lips. He reached down between them, grabbing Donivan shaft and pumped it. A moment latter, Donivan broke the kiss, “Oh fuck, Mark!” he cried out as he came hot and against their chests.

 

Once he was certain Donivan was finished, his own hips thrust sporadically before he released his heavy load deep within man. Ever so carefully, he pulled out of Donivan and lay down beside him, watching him carefully.

 

“Fucking shit!” Donivan exclaimed as he allow his legs to dangle off the side of the bed. “I can’t feel my ass.”

 

Mark let out a hearty laugh, earning a glare from the man beside him.

 

After Donivan gained his breath back, they went at it again, and again and again. The sound of buzzing, woke Donivan early in the morning. Turning the alarm on his phone, off, he set his phone down and took in his surroundings, momentarily forgetting where he was, until he saw the android, seemingly asleep beside him. “Fucking hell,” he hissed to himself. He slid out of the bed, noting that, thankfully his alarm had still been set and he had woken up on time to get ready for work, though not enough time to get home, shower, change and then get to work. Perhaps he’d have enough time for a whores bath and quickly wash up in the sink. When he tried to walk, however, pain shot up his spine. It was not going to be a fun morning.

* * *

  
  



End file.
